


snip snip kiss kiss

by gothcowboy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gender Dysphoria, Haircuts, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character, Trans Victor Nikiforov, chris is a good BFF, kiss these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothcowboy/pseuds/gothcowboy
Summary: Getting a haircut from your almost-lover in a hotel room doesn't seem like a good idea; but right now for Viktor it's all he needs.





	snip snip kiss kiss

Viktor Nikiforov is known for being beautiful.

Every step he takes, whether it be for a rehearsing of a program or just walking down to his hotel room with his coach, every moment he exists is a precious one. It's impossible not to notice every inch of beauty he's made up of; from his pale white skin to his platinum hair and shining blue eyes, as the way his body moves as he glazes across the ice- it's extraordinary.

But he just can't understand it.

Viktor never comprehends as to why he's thought so highly of. Yes, he is good at skating per say and yes, he does have a worthy reputation as the young figure skating legend of his time. He is always recognized and praised highly, being taken into consideration plenty of times by multiples of people. Well known, stable living and a career that will definitely last him a few more good runs; something about the situation never sat right with him. Something was wrong.

He doesn't ever pinpoint it until he's sitting alone with Christophe Giacometti- best friend and partial lover, and for by his knowledge the only real trustworthy person Viktor has.

"I think I'm a liar," Viktor blurts out at some point during the night before a GPF, in the dim-lit hotel room where he and Chris are sharing drinks and small talk. It catches Chris by surprise and he ponders if Viktor's joking or not. By his expression, he's definitely not.

"What do you mean, Vitya?" the Swiss man asks, making clear eye contact as he sets down his glass on the cheap hotel table. "When have you lied?"

Viktor already half regrets asking the question. His mouth gapes for a second, unsure of how to respond before backtracking and closing his mouth. Chris can sense that though since well, he's been across the Russian enough to read him easily. The glare in his glasses makes Chris seem more intimidating than he really is, but even Viktor knows this, he still doesn't look his friend in the eye.

It's hard, hard to speak or explain, especially to Chris. Better him than anyone else though, since the thing eating him up is a topic that the Swiss man is pretty well versed in.

"I want to cut my hair," is how Viktor starts almost cryptically, and he emphasizes by running his hair through the long, silky hair that he dreaded. "I'm tired of being seen so femininely, when I'm..I'm not.."

"Speak no more," Chris interrupts, waving his hand passively, "Vitya, vous doux garçon, I understand. No more of this, yeah?" The same hand comes up to trail the tips of the silver hair resting on his friend's shoulders.

Viktor flinches when he hears Chris's seat squeak as he rises from it and watches him turn to go into his bag. "Ah? What are you looking for?"

"Scissors, for starters," Christophe laughs after unzipping and digging through his personal suitcase which lay on the couch. "And also your proper sense, but I think that's lost for good."

The Russian's blue eyes roll and he folds his pale arms gracefully against the table. "Don't joke, Giacometti, not the time." Chris tries his best not to snicker at his sweet friend's salty tone.

"Calm down, I don't mind you giving you a haircut," he returns with scissors in his hand, snipping them once, then twice. "I'm just worried as to what you're going to do when Yakov beats your ass for doing something unruly again."

Another eye roll is served to Chris and Viktor's sigh echoes across the room. "Won't be the first time, yeah? I believe I've done worse."

There's no response from his conversation partner, and instead the man just slips behind him. No words of consent are spoken as they go without say. Chris tangles his gentle fingers in his friend's hair for the last time before he adjusts it accordingly.

"Ready, love?"

"Da, hurry."

The first snips are easy, and before Chris gets the first proper strands fully off, Viktor starts to talk without filter.

"I'm glad, this takes pressure off of me, a lot of it. I'm tired of being seen as a feminine figure than what I am, yeah? It's no fair, I work so hard to maintain a truthful figure, but it's insane that I based it all off of a fib."

"Wrong," Chris says casually in a serious tone of voice. "You aren't lying, you haven't lied to anyone. Just because you were born a certain way but you present as another shouldn't mean anything to anyone."

"Chris, it's not that easy. Only you, my doctors and Yakov are fully aware. Even then, Yakov is sour about it. He makes me act so femininely, presenting as such a delicate thing, though he knows that I'm not that anymore and it makes me feel off synced."

Viktor's breath is tired and his tense shoulders slump. It makes Chris heart drop for his friend, he empathizes and continues to cut, putting passion into each snip. He was never a master cosmetologist, but he could do a well enough job to convey what Viktor needs conveyed in the right manner.

"The public has no idea, and I don't know what I'll do if there's backlash. You know how cruel the media can be. I could get disqualified, or I could lose sponsors or I could lose fans or I could..."

"Your anxiety is getting to you, chaton," tsks Chris, brushing off the debri of the silver strands off Viktor's back. "You have the support of the ones you need and your fans, you'll live through it. You don't need anyone who doesn't back you," he takes a breath to focus on layering his friend's hair, taking his time.

"Besides, you have more medals and love than anyone who decides to move on, they don't matter, dearest."

"Thanks, Dad," Viktor snorts, leaning back into the Swiss's gentle touch. "You should become a life coach, you're good at fueling ego."

"Yeah? Maybe it's because I'm just honest," Christophe hums as he runs a hand through the short cut that he's now given the silver skater, smiling when Viktor leans back into it.

"Ready to see?"

No answer required, the skater gets up and almost sprints to the bathroom while his friend follows behind to see the reaction. The large mirror above the shined marble sinks reflect the image of a new, cleaned up image of the true and giddy Viktor Nikiforov.

Behind him stands Chris, who smiles just as bright when Viktor begins to well up and drop tears down his cheeks as he smiles. He snakes his fingers around his lovers hips, cradling him tight. "Lovely boy Nikiforov," he purrs into the other's ear, brushing his nose just around the shell of it. "You look so handsome, no?"

Viktor responds by grinning and reaching a hand up to his cheek , the other sneaking down to match his companion's hand on his waist. He turns, and kisses his dearest friend on the lips in a soft, endearing way. Even in the oddest of moments, Viktor is full of surprises.

"To celebrate, I want more kisses," Viktor says in such a sultry, soft tone that Chris is more than aware of. "Many, many more kisses."

"Ask and you shall receive, yeah?"

Chris kisses him again and again, until it becomes just enough for Viktor to burst into giggles as he pulls back.

"Thank you, Chris," Viktor murmurs against the others lips gently, his hand brushing through his silver, shining hair as it reflected off the low lights of the room bathroom. He smiles, and Chris smiles just back because he's so glad to make Viktor the happiest he's been in years and he knows it.

It goes without saying, but Viktor repeats himself once more before pushing Christophe against the sink and making out with him once more. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> then they make out and bang in the bathroom the end....I really like this ship but this is all I have for it currently save my uninspired ass 
> 
> this was unbeta'd, short and finished at 2 am forgive me if there's any mistakes. this was kinda a distraction from my own anxiety right now so. yeah. 
> 
> any kudos/comments/bookmarks are appreciated! lots of love to anyone who reads what I write, even if it's the weird sappy crap.
> 
> side note I love trans Viktor so much and I will totally write more of those goods but I need prompts so please hit me up in that good old comment second hell yeah ;0


End file.
